Users of mobile devices are increasingly interested in using their devices as “digital wallets,” e.g., to store digital coupons and tickets instead of using paper versions of those items. Unfortunately, given the number and various types of devices which digital wallet assets can be installed on, managing digital wallet assets can be difficult.